This invention relates generally to a receptacle which is diposed in a subterranean environment having molded integral sides and a bottom, with an open top and includes a removable sealable cover which may be mounted over the receptacle opening, sealing it from the outside environment.
In recent years with the accumulation of material goods, the average household has found it necessary to seek additional convenient storage areas. It is not uncommon today for people to rent storage space or warehouses or to erect aluminum or similar type storage sheds behind their homes in their yards. These storage sheds take up additional yard space, require pouring of a concrete foundation or the like and in general detract from the asthetic appearance of a yard or other environment.
The present invention overcomes the problems found in the prior storage devices such as storage sheds by providing integrally molded subterranean storage receptacles which may be readily constructed and transported to a particular location and simply mounted within a hole in the earth. The present invention includes a removeable closure which seals the inside of the storage receptacle and provides for safe walking across the receptacle when it is not opened. The device is also shaped for utilization with a vehicle as a mechanic's pit in which the vehicle may be partially disposed over the receptacle with the cover removed allowing one to stand in the pit and service the vehicle from beneath. The device may also be used to store water.